


Movie Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drive In Movie, Erections, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Large Cock, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nipples, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positions, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The smutty sequel to Your My Faviorite Movie.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 9





	Movie Magic

A thick layer of fog clouded the windows of Adam's car as the sounds of muffled moans filled the front seat of the car.

Dom and Adam were supose to be wacthing a movie at the drive in but it was boring so they decided to have a little fun of their own.

"Be quiet someone could cacth us," Adam hissed as he covered Dom's mouth bucking his hips up into his boyfriend's needy hole stretching it out with his large throbing cock.

"You make it so is it difficult to be quiet,"Dom wimpred as he rolled his hips down on Adam's girthy length riding it hard and fast.

"Oh shit that feels amazing way better than some lame movie," Adam cried out as he thrusted harder into his younger lover.

Dom rolled his hips again this time with more force he fell foward and began kissing Adam roughly on the lips.

Dom slid his hands up the older mans shirt gently cuping his large swolen nipples playing with them. 

"Ohh your hands feel so good,"Adam groaned as Dom gently pinched the other's nipples lowering his head to take one of them into his warm mouth aggressively sucking on the soft flesh. 

"You taste amazing baby,"Dom hissed as he stoped sucking and began to run his hand along the underside of his erection.

Dom threw his head back and let out a deep groan lifting himself off Adam's dick only to slam his ruined hole back down onto it. 

"Fuckk that was so hot baby,"Adam exclaimed grabing Dom by the waist and forcing the tiny boy to take his intire cock balls deep.

"Fook I cant keep quiet anymore I am going to cum,"Dom shouted.

"Not yet baby just wait I want to try something first,"Adam spoke as he told Dom to position himself on the front seat of the car with his ass in the air.

Dom did as he was instructed Adam licked his lips and his eyes grew wide with lust as he got a view of his lovers pale ass in the moonlight. 

Without warning Adam quickly shoved his intire member into Dom taking him doggystyle.

"Fook ahhh you are destroying me,"Dom yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"I am gonna cum now baby,"Adam warned as he grunted and released a large load of semen into Dom's ass pulling out leaving him with a creampie. 

"That was amazing I hope nobody heard us,"Dom said as he came all over the front seat.

"Ya me to,"Adam replied as he sat Dom down on his lap gently playing with the green eyed boy's still erect member as the movie credits rolled.


End file.
